Asa no Uchi
by MizunaHyuuga
Summary: pembantaian karakter, huahahaha.. maaf banget Kishimoto sensei, Hanabi jadi bulan-bulanan..hehe yak, ini fanfict pertama saya, mungkin agak gaje, haha silakan dicoba (loe kira makanan!)


pembantaian karakter...hehe  
maaf banget Kishimoto-sensei, Hanabi jadi bulan-bulanan wuakakaka...

ok ini fanfict pertama saya, silahkan dicoba...(loe kira makanan?!)

Pagi ….

Pagi terlihat mendung. Seperti biasa, ketel sudah mulai berbunyi. Juga sudah mulai terdengar suara dentingan penggorengan. Di dapur, Hinata sudah mulai menyingsingkan lengan untuk menyiapkan sarapan setelah selesai mencuci. Kemudian terdengar suara adiknya, Hanabi.

" ane-ue, met pagi..". Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum.

" pagi, Hanabi-chan.." .Hanabi menguap, lalu menuju kamar mandi, setelah itu berdiri di sebelah kakaknya.

" ada yang bisa kubantu, ane-ue?"

" oh, tolong angkat ketelnya ya, tehnya sudah matang.." sambil menunjuk kearah kompor. Adiknya mengangguk kemudian segera mengangkat ketelnya.

" PAGI!"

Hinata shock. Pisau yang dipegangnya menggantung di udara. Wortelnya jatuh, menggelinding perlahan menuju asal suara tersebut. Hanabi juga. Ketel yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh. Air panasnya menyiram kakinya.

" Panas, Panas!"

Neji terkekeh geli melihat sepupunya melompat-lompat kepanasan. Kemudian sambil mengeluarkan tatapan ganasnya. Hanabi memekik marah.

" Jangan ngagetin dong, Neji-nii san!"

" aku cuma mau ngasih pengumuman, kok kamu yang sewot?" ujarnya. Hinata yang tak peduli cuma merangkak-rangkak, mencari wortelnya yang hilang. Kemudian setelah ketemu, Hinata bergabung dengan keributan tersebut.

" ada apa sih?"

Neji menunjuk bantal yang dibawanya.

" hari ini kan hari libur nasional, hari kemerdekaan…" katanya. Hanabi dan Hinata bingung.

" lalu? "

" untuk membuktikan kemerdekaan itu, aku mau tidur sampai puas! Hahahaha…"

Hinata dan Hanabi hanya saling menatap, lalu mengangguk paham. Kemudian.

" selamat tidur.." Neji melongo.

" lho?"

" katanya mau tidur, kok masih disitu?"

" kalian kok ga marahin aku? Misal, 'kenapa rambutku digerai', atau 'bantuin kami dong', gitu..?"

" kami sudah hafal kebiasaanmu.." Hanabi menyeringai dingin, Neji cemberut. Hinata yang melihat gelagat tidak enak segera mengendalikan situasi.

" eeh, kalau begitu, tolong angkat jemurannya dong, udah 2 hari belum diangkat.."

" ok.."

Neji mulai melangkah ke luar. Kemudian kembali lagi.

" belum ada yang kering neh, gimana dong? "

" masa?" kata Hinata sambil mengupas bawang. Neji mengangguk memastikan. Hanabi yang mendengar mendengus sebal.

" alasan aja tuh, ane-ue.." ujarnya. Neji melotot.

" oohh…kau mau kujadikan teru bouzu seperti kemarin?!" seru Neji marah. Hanabi hanya nyengir kuda.

Ia masih ingat insiden dua minggu yang lalu

Kala itu hujan sudah turun selama tiga hari tiga malam. Depan apartemen mereka sudah banjir setinggi mata kaki. Untuk Hinata, bukan masalah karena ia jarang bermain-main (juga karena sepatu sekolahnya berhak sekitar 10 cm..). Hanabi cuek saja karena ia paling senang basah-basahan. Untuk Neji, ini masalah besar, karena selain ia tak bisa bermain sepak bola kesukaannya, ia jadi harus sering-sering mengganti kaus kakinya kalau tak mau dibilang penyebar penyakit ( maklum, kalo kata adik-adiknya, baunya amat sangat menyerbak..==;).

Saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul sambil menonton tv.

" waahh..hawa hujan memang enak sekali yaa…" ujar Hinata riang. Hanabi mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat kakaknya.

" benar sekali kak, seperti menyejukkan hati kita.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Neji yang mendengar pendapat mereka hanya mendengus sebal. Kemudian dia angkat bicara.

" hei Hanabi, kira-kira ini hujan hari keberapa?" tanyanya. Hanabi menghitung dengan jarinya.

" umm..hari ketiga.." katanya. Neji kemudian bereaksi.

" tuh kan, kalo masih tetep hujan juga, bisa-bisa rumah ini juga hanyut! Apanya yang menyejukkan?!"

" kau ini berisik saja, Neji nii-san! Coba rasakan hawanya dengan hatimu!" semprot Hanabi sebal. Neji kemudian memejamkan mata sambil ber-hmm, mencoba merasakan.

" tapi repot juga, cucian 'ga kering-kering…" keluh Hinata akhirnya. Hanabi mengangguk mengiyakan kakaknya (dia selalu begitu..==;).

" hei hujan, berhenti dong! Ane-ue jadi kerepotan karenamu! Matahari keluar dong, bodoh!" ujar Hanabi sewot. Neji yang tadi mencoba merasakan hawa hujan mulai berhenti. Kemudian ia memberikan ide.

" umm..ayo buat teru-teru bouzu!" ujar Neji semangat. Hinata tercengang. Hanabi tertawa sedikit, namun segera disembunyikan karena Neji memelototinya.

" tadi ketawa ya?!" sembur Neji. Hanabi menggeleng.

" ketawa kan?!"

" yaahh…sedikit.." aku Hanabi. Neji memanas.

" oohh…mau kujadikan teru bouzu ya?! " sembur Neji lagi. Hanabi mengangkat alis.

" hee..coba aja kalo bisa!" tantangnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Neji menyeret Hanabi ke depan jendela, setelah sebelumnya mengambil sprei putih dan sebuah tali tambang besar. Kemudian..

" berusahalah, Hanabi!" kata Neji semangat.

" cuaca esok ada di tangan mu lhoo…" Hinata menimpali. Hanabi yang menggantung di depan jendela tercengang melihat kakaknya ikut menikmati penderitaannya. Dalam hatinya Hanabi membatin.

_Ane-ue, kau menikmati penderitaanku ini yaa?_

Kemudian Hanabi memulai tugasnya.

" oh awan pembawa hujan, bisakah kau berhenti barang sebentar? Kami sudah kerepotan karena hujanmu.."

Hinata melongok ke depan jendela besar.

" heeii…makin deras niih.." ujar Hinata. Neji mengacungkan tinjunya.

" memohon yang benar dong!" semprotnya. Hanabi menyeringai dingin, kemudian mengulangi permohonannya. Kali ini lebih memelas.

" oh awan pembawa hujan, berkatmu kini tanah ini telah berkelimpahan.."

Hinata melongok lagi ke jendela. Matanya tercengang.

" hujannya makin kecil.." katanya. Neji kembali bersemangat.

" lanjutkan, Hanabi-Chan!" ujarnya. Hanabi melanjutkan permohonannya.

" sudah tiga hari tiga malam anda melimpahkan hujan ke tanah ini, tentunya anda sudah sangat kelelahan kali ini…"

Hinata berkeringat dingin, ia nyaris tak percaya pada penglihatannya kini.

" semakin kecil.." . Neji semakin bersemangat.

" AYO LANJUTKAN! "

" bagaimana kalau menurut pendapat saya, anda beristirahat sejenak hari ini?" katanya. Kemudian..

Hujan tinggal menyisakan rintiknya satu-satu, lalu berhenti sama sekali. Hinata tercengang. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

" berhenti…". Neji kemudian menurunkan Hanabi sambil menepuk punggungnya.

" hebat kau, Hanabi-Chan!" . Hanabi menghembuskan nafas lega. Usahanya berhasil.

Matahari menyembul hangat dari sela-sela awan. Neji dan Hanabi berdiri di depan beranda, menikmati aroma hujan yang menyeruak.

" nanti, kalau hujan lagi, kau lakukan itu lagi ya…" ujar Neji enteng.

Hanabi melongo.

mungkin segitu dulu, plisss banget reviewnyaa...hehe  
(maksa banget..==;)


End file.
